vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Zul'Gurub
|boss=Hakkar the Soulflayer |type=Raid |level=58-60 |players=20 |key= |bosses= }} Zul'Gurub is a 20-man raid instance located in northeastern Stranglethorn Vale, released in patch 1.7. Like Zul'Farrak, it counts as an outdoors zone, and riding on mounts is possible. Zul'Gurub is the capital of the jungle troll tribes, led by the Gurubashi, worshippers of the terrible god, Hakkar the Soulflayer, who personally inhabits a temple in the deepest parts of the city. It is believed that Zul'Farrak was once an outpost of this kingdom but was lost in the Sundering. Guide The most efficient route through Zul'Gurub is as follows: #Enter the instance and continue straight across the first bridge, turn right and head up a hill and kill High Priestess Jeklik. #Go back down and across the second bridge to find the room on the left containing High Priest Venoxis. #Behind Venoxis's Room take the right path, and continue going up. Here you can take a slight left up a hill and kill Bloodlord Mandokir or take a right through the path with spider webs to High Priestess Mar'li. #Returning back down the hill past the large staircase on the right those who plan on doing the Edge of Madness should do it now. #Down the path to your right you'll find High Priest Thekal. #After High Priest Thekal off the path to the left you'll find the camp and shoreline used to spawn Gahz'ranka who is a water boss, kill him if desired. #Back up the hill and down the road you will find a pyramid, inside is High Priestess Arlokk. #Go back outside and continue up the path and kill Jin'do the Hexxer if you want to, and have time. #Reverse back down the ramp, and over the bridge on your right to the temple of Hakkar, and you've cleared all of Zul'Gurub! Geography #High Priestess Jeklik #High Priest Venoxis #High Priestess Mar'li #High Priest Thekal #High Priestess Arlokk #Hakkar the Soulflayer #Bloodlord Mandokir #Jin'do the Hexxer #Gahz'ranka #Edge of Madness Dungeon denizens * Bats * Crocolisks * Devilsaurs (Nightmare Illusions) * Dire trolls * Eternal (one, Hakkar) * Felguards (Nightmare Illusions) * Forest trolls (two, Vilebranch Speaker and Witherbark Speaker) * Frenzies * Frogs (critters) * Ghosts * Gnomes (Voodoo Slaves) * Grells * Hydra (one, Gahz'ranka) * Lashers (Nightmare Illusions) * Panthers * Raptors * Rats (critters) * Sand troll (one, Sandfury Speaker) * Serpents * Skeletons * Snakes (critters) * Spiders * Tigers * Trolls * Troll zombies * Voidwalkers * Wights (Nightmare Illusions) * Wind serpents Encounters The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities. #High Priestess Jeklik - Aspect of Hir'eek (Bat) #High Priest Venoxis - Aspect of Hethiss (Snake) #High Priestess Mar'li - Aspect of Shadra (Spider) #High Priest Thekal - Aspect of Shirvallah (Tiger) #High Priestess Arlokk - Aspect of Bethekk (Panther) #Hakkar the Soulflayer Optional The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. As such, you can choose to kill or skip them, it won't change your encounter with the Bloodgod. Bloodlord Mandokir Jin'do the Hexxer Gahz'ranka Edge of Madness - one of: Gri'lek, Renataki, Hazza'rah, or Wushoolay Loot Zul'Gurub raiders receive loot through several systems. There are standard drops from the bosses (described at Zul'Gurub Loot), quest-based rewards that require Zandalar reputation and special rare drops from bosses (see Primal Hakkari), and rewards that are received after collecting various difficult tasks inside the instance (see Zul'Gurub Trinket and the Enchants discussion, below). Faction rewards Getting reputation with the Zandalar Tribe offers several benefits. Various crafting recipes can be purchased from Rin'wosho the Trader, who is located on Yojamba Isle in the far northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. All recipes are BoP. All items crafted from these recipes are BoE. Zul'Gurub offers unique enchants for the head, leg and shoulder slots. For creating these enchants you need to be Friendly (head and leg) or Exalted (shoulder) with the Zandalar Tribe. The head and leg enchants are obtained within the instance itself from an NPC named Zanza the Restless. He is located in a small "temple" after Lord Venoxis, and just before you go up the ramp toward Bloodlord. Equipment The Zandalar armor sets are class-based armor sets completed at certain levels of reputation, requiring Primal Hakkari drops. Upon reaching friendly reputation you can receive a neck slot item (as well as some gold and rep), e.g. the Maelstrom's Tendril from Falthir the Sightless. You can upgrade these items as your reputation improves. Quests * Stand alone quest given by Exzhal on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. Pay attention to the scene acted out where this quest is received and turned in. ** Belt of Shrunken Heads (plate) ** Belt of Shriveled Heads (mail) ** Belt of Preserved Heads (leather) ** Belt of Tiny Heads (cloth) * ** Zandalarian Hero Badge ** Zandalarian Hero Charm ** Zandalarian Hero Medallion * * Given by Dirk Thunderwood at Cenarion Hold in Silithus, this quest also enters the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj * Stand alone quest given by Vinchaxa on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale Notes * Zul'Gurub features over 120 Epic and Superior items, including a five-piece set for each class. * Players can build up their reputation with the Zandalar Tribe in order to gain various rewards. * Zul'Gurub quests are available at the Zandalar base on Yojamba Isle. * The raid timer is 3 days. * Like Zul'Farrak, Zul'Gurub is also fully constructed behind the instance gate in Stranglethorn, which may suggest that it may have been intended as an outdoor elite raiding area. The land is entirely unoccupied by NPCs to preserve memory and bandwidth, despite all scenery and terrain being present. * In addition, ZG, being an outdoors instance, bears a mini-Azeroth outside its walls. This mini-Azeroth includes all of Deadwind Pass, a great deal of Blasted Lands, a great deal of Stranglethorn Vale, a great deal of Duskwood, and a small cave in Swamp of Sorrows. *While Zul'Gurub is located in Stranglethorn Vale, its terrain and vegetation is more similar to that of Feralas. Videos Patches and hotfixes * External links *Official Zul'Gurub Preview *Official Zandalar Tribe Vendor Rewards *Official Zandalar Tribe Class Quest Rewards *Which Edge of Madness Boss is this week? Category:Troll territories Category:Zul'Gurub Category:Raids Category:Instances Category:Temples Category:Cities Category:Nations